


PYT: Video

by theauthor2010



Series: The Pretty Young Things Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: glee_kink_meme, F/M, Mirrors, Multi, Polyamory, Recording, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Pretty Young Things Series. Brittany and Mike have a go in an empty dance studio and send the results to their other partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PYT: Video

Mike was, of course, delighted when he and his girlfriend were hired at the same local dance studio. Spending more time with Brittany was never a bad thing. The only issue with a relationship between four people was that it was hard to get one on one time. One on one time with Brittany was his favorite. He was even more delighted when he and Brittany shared a closing shift one night while the owner was out of town.

They were left alone after hours in a locked studio. Of course, it sent his mind to dirty places. The moment Mike that locked the front door, Brittany ran her hand down his chest and tilted her head to the side with a quirked eyebrow and a cocky grin. "Mikey," she whispered. "We have this big place all to ourselves. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Of course he was thinking what she was thinking. Time spent with Artie, Brittany and Tina had turned him into a gigantic pervert. “I’m thinking that we have access to a studio that has mirrored walls,” he said softly, grabbing her wrist just as she was about to grope him. “C’mon.”

He quickly dragged the girl into the main studio, a large room with mirrors covering all four walls. He pulled her close to him and their lips met in the perfect kiss. She forcefully deepened it, groping his sides as she pulled him a little bit closer. “Ungh Mikey, that’s so, so good,” she said softly. “This is the perfect place.”

Brittany slid her body against Mike's, fitting in the gaps perfectly. She ran her fingers over his chest, only covered by the thin tight fabric of his dance top. She then considered it for a moment and pulled it off. She eyed up and down his torso and then looked at his back, framed in the mirror behind her. “Mike,” she said. “I think that we should film it. Do you have your camera with you? We can send it to Tina and Artie. They’ll go crazy.”

Mike smiled, looking at Brittany, who was reflected in every single mirror. “Yes,” he said. He had been taking pictures in his 10-12 year old class earlier that morning for the parents. He quickly left, retrieved the camera and then returned to her. He flicked it into video mode. “Where do I put it?” he asked her, voice low.

She took it from his hands and then set it down on the countertop. “Perfect,” she said. She then returned to Mike’s side and looked at him with a demanding expression.

He responded to her expression by slipping off her over-shirt, leaving her in a pink sports bra. He ran his fingers over her toned stomach. Tina was not the only member of their foursome with a bit of an ab-fetish and he was not ashamed to admit that at all. “You’re right, perfect,” he mumbled breathily, moving them so that they were in sight of the flashing red light of the camera. He ran his hands down her back, groping her backside, kissing her again, heatedly.

“Don’t lie to me Mike Chang,” she said, moving his hands from behind her to her breasts. Brittany had a total breast-fixation, so hey, everyone was guilty of a little fixating, he supposed. He couldn’t help squeeze a little, groping her through the thin, almost sheer pink fabric. She moaned. Her eyes flicked down to his pants, the outline of his erection quite evident through the thin material of the dance clothes. “As much as I like those, get out of them.”

Mike went to comply with her demand, reaching for the waistband of his pants, but Brittany was quicker. She pulled down her boyfriend’s pants in one quick yank, dropping down to her knees as she did so.

He watched Brittany’s eyes flicker around to the mirrors as she exposed him to the room. “You better be loud Mike,” she whispered. “You better be loud or else the video won’t be fun at all.” She then flashed him a devilish expression before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. Mike was pretty quiet and restrained sexually but Brittany knew exactly what to do to get him going. Like that oh god. She flicked her tongue against the head and then ran it along that sensitive spot. Mike shuddered and moaned loudly. He could practically see the approval in Brittany’s eyes.

Brittany used her hand at the base of him and then took him in deeper, swallowing him down. Mike looked down and almost lost it right then and there. He had to steady every muscle in his hips to keep from thrusting down into her mouth. She was encouraging such bad behavior too, moaning and grunting around him. She loved to see Mike lose his composure and yell out. He yelled out loudly, “Britt!” so close to coming.

“Not. Yet.” Brittany said, pulling off of him with a slight pop. She turned toward the camera and smiled. “I don’t want him to come yet,” she said seriously. “I want him to fuck me and I want to hear him really scream. Mike Chang does not know how making porno works.” She then turned back to Mike and got off of her knees, kissing his lips rather chastely considering she had just been on his cock. “Take off my bra Mike.”

Obediently, Mike slipped her bra off, revealing her breasts to the room. He couldn’t help gape at how she looked, reflected in the mirrors and standing there so exposed, in a near public place. Oh god, he was going to lose it from thinking alone. He swiped his fingers along her breasts, before tilting his head down and latching onto one of her nipples. She shuddered and moaned. “There you go!” she gasped. “You got it! You got it Mike! Ugh, so good.”

He continued what he was doing, holding tightly to her. His fingers left light little red marks in her skin. He pulled off of her chest and looked into her aroused eyes, admiring the way that her pupils blew out like she was on drugs when she was really, really turned on. He slipped his fingers into her pants and underwear, feeling her. She was so aroused. He pulled them down helpfully and Brittany stepped out of them with a dancer’s grace.

He walked her over toward the mirror, pressing her back against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then jumped up, legs around him. She guided him inside of her with a steady hand. He swore that Brittany was a sexual artist. “Oh god Mike!” she breathed. “God Mike! So good. Feels so perfect when you’re inside of me like that. I need you. I need this. I need it so bad.”

Mike moaned too, a low whimper escaping his throat at the feeling of being inside of his girlfriend’s tight wet heat. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and clenched down on him. He grunted.

“Louder, Mike!”

He practically yelled out, thrusting slowly, pushing Brittany further into the wall with every moan. It was brilliant, seeing their lovemaking reflected all around them. It was like the entire world centered on them and reflected off of it. It was all about them and of course their lovers who would pay witness to this wonderful scene by camera before the day was done. He was so close to coming but he held out so that he could slowly and deeply thrust inside of her.

Brittany actually came first. He felt the clenching and pulsating and he never missed the tell-tale scream or the way that she scratched her mark into his back as always. That led to his release too. He came so hard he swore he was going to black out. “Fuck yes, yes,” Brittany breathed deeply. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Mike. “This is the best job that I ever had in my whole life.”

Tina was online when the email came through from Mike. “Don’t open in front of anyone,” Mike wrote in the email. That made Tina raise her eyebrow. What would Mike send her? Unless Brittany had something to do with it. She opened the video file and watched as a dance studio came into view. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

Artie got the message on his phone. He immediately went to the computer to download the video clip. “Oh my god," he said, a smile curling his lips.


End file.
